


「本马达」Mermaid

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck - Fandom, Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 人鱼AU，人类本x人鱼呆，一发完*有鱼尾play





	

Ben四岁全家去海边游玩时，偷偷捡了条小人鱼。

 

小人鱼只有成人手掌那么大，金发碧眼，像冰淇淋一样白皙软嫩的小脸有点肉呼呼的婴儿肥，下巴又小又尖。上半身和人类婴儿没什么区别，只是脖颈两侧各有一道小扇子似的柔滑轻薄的鳃丝，下半身是条漂亮的银色鱼尾，太阳底下粼粼闪光。

Ben在幼儿园里看过几期迪斯尼动画节目，在海边一眼认出被冲到沙滩上的这个半人半鱼的漂亮小东西就是传说中的人鱼，马上就捡走了。

他像在市场上买鱼那样把小家伙装进黑色塑胶袋里，里面灌了些海水，袋口系紧，塞进自己的小背包里，谁也没发现。

Ben那时年纪虽小，却出奇镇定，顶着一张面瘫小脸一路回到家里，在弟弟去洗澡时才把包里的小人鱼拿出来。

虽然他也不知道为什么要偷偷摸摸的，但是应该是这样做没错。

他从储藏间里找出自己不用的小澡盆，因为和弟弟住一个房间，所以只能把小人鱼养在外面。他在自家外墙垂下的花藤下找到了地方，承包了那年夏天附近一带所有的拔草除虫工作。

心砰砰跳着，终于解开了塑胶袋。下午太匆忙，他都没来得及仔细看，此时掀开袋口，看到里面睡着的白得发光的小人鱼，心跳都要停止了。

Ben伸出小手，一手捧着小人鱼柔软的上半身，一手捧着光滑的鱼尾，在月光下看着手里莹白的小身体发愣。小人鱼的手臂只有成人手指那么粗，半长的金发像夜里的阳光，软软盖住娇嫩的睡颜。Ben一动不敢动，怕一不小心就把散发着柔和光晕，纯净得不应该出现在人类世界的宝贝弄坏。

小家伙慢慢睁开海水一样的蓝眼睛，在Ben手里幽幽转醒。

看清楚眼前的人类儿童后，小人鱼马上挣扎着从Ben的手里逃开，Ben不小心没握住，让他跃进下面的澡盆，柔韧的鱼尾几个摆动就潜到水面最下层，撅嘴团坐着抱紧自己，怯生生看着外面。

年幼懵懂的Ben一下子觉得自己被击中了。

他向小人鱼解释半天自己不会把他煮了吃，不知道听懂没听懂，小人鱼看起来更害怕了。

这该怎么办。Ben的小脑袋飞速转动，忽然想到什么，蹬蹬蹬跑回家里。

没多久，他捧着一个大大的纸袋出来，跑近时赫然看见小人鱼趴在澡盆边上，挥着细嫩的小手臂去抓土里的蚯蚓。

看到Ben回来，小人鱼顿时僵住，接着飞快翻身一跃，再次潜回水底。很不好意思似的小脸涨得通红，埋进团着自己的手臂里，在水下瑟瑟发抖。

“呃，你是饿了么？”Ben走近，为了显示自己的友好（也怕别人发现），声音压得很低，“这里有些吃的哦。”

Ben把纸袋里他挚爱的薯条，披萨拿出来，然后不顾小人鱼的挣扎，抓泥鳅似的一手捏住他的细腰，强制把他拽出水面。银色的小鱼尾甩起一串串水花，溅了Ben一脸，小男孩顾不得擦脸，执意拿根薯条递到他面前。

鼓着脸惊慌失措的小人鱼看到薯条愣了下。薯条还有温热的味道，闻起来很香，他怯怯看看Ben，Ben向他点点头，“很好吃很好吃”的连说。小人鱼伸出舌尖舔了下，防备的表情马上不一样了，又看了眼Ben，两只小手抱住薯条小口小口咬了起来。

 

小人鱼很喜欢他带来的吃的，小小的Ben十分欣慰，听到妈妈喊他去洗澡，才恋恋不舍从墙角的藤蔓里钻出来。

第二天一早带着他的饼干，薯片，牛奶，软糖迫不及待钻进那个绿意盎然的小世界。

水里的小可爱对他没那么防备了，肯老老实实任Ben抱着喂他软糖吃。虽然从没开口说过话，但小家伙对Ben的话似乎都能理解。Ben很喜欢把薯片掰碎喂小人鱼，每次吃完小家伙都会抱住他的手指，把上面的碎屑和油渍舔干净。

软软的小舌头划过指尖的感觉像触电一样。

这是Ben一天里最重要的时刻，神圣的责任感使命感，一条神奇的小生命依赖着他，恨不得每天呆在墙角里不出来。

然而这是不可能的，他需要做很多别的事情来打掩护。

有次走得匆忙，澡盆上的藤蔓没遮严，等他回来时，被太阳烤了一天的小人鱼蔫蔫躲在水底。

Ben吓坏了，给他换了水，喂了吃的，往小人鱼凉凉的身体上吹气，都没什么用，小家伙还是很没精神，一天比一天衰弱下去。

Ben第一次失眠了，仿佛能感受到生命随着时间在流逝。一天晚上他像预感到什么，晚饭都没去吃，一直在墙角抱着小人鱼，稚嫩的小脸贴在人家身上，眼泪蹭了人家一身。

小人鱼虚弱地合着眼，感受到Ben的悲伤，蓝眼睛慢慢睁开，甜甜笑了下，抬起小手擦擦Ben的眼泪。

当晚，小家伙陷入昏迷。Ben悲伤欲绝时，院子里忽然出现了一个同样微微发光的成年人。

谁都没说话，但小小的Ben就是明白了来人的目的。

他泪眼朦胧看了会儿手上奄奄一息的小天使，含泪在那张粉白的小脸蛋上亲了下，依依不舍递了过去。看着对方离去的背影，两只小手捂住自己的嘴，不让人听见他难过的悲泣。觉得自己那小小的，还没长大的心脏，砰的碎了。

转天他就大病了一场，过去的一个月像是做了场梦。

时间久了也就忘了。

直到八岁时见到他的小邻居。

Ben想一定是第一次见面时他盯着Matt的表情太蠢太傻，Matt才会好长一段时间不乐意和他玩。

 

 

Ben不知道人在青春期时是不是记忆会发生变化，等他反应过来时，他已经有意无意盯着Matt的双腿有一段时间了。

他看着那双纤长白皙的双腿，总会不自觉把它们想象成一条银光粼粼，又长又漂亮的鱼尾。

他觉得自己有点精神不正常，努力抑制住自己莫名其妙的欲念，可惜在一次次羞耻的春 梦里败下阵来。

高中毕业前夕，他决定找Matt问个清楚。

 

Matt真是个很不错的朋友，Ben想，愿意半夜十二点和他一起翻墙爬进学校游泳馆里。

虽说是来游泳，但是谁也没带泳衣。

“算了，那就裸泳好了。”Matt说，脱掉身上的上衣短裤，赤 裸的身体在空中划出一道漂亮的弧线，跃进泳池。

怕被发现他们没开灯，馆内只有两面墙上的窗口透进的月光，等视线适应了也勉强能看得清楚。

泳池里的水花溅起消失，水里莹润纤细的裸 体像鱼一样灵活优美，两瓣白晃晃的屁股因为用力不时浮出水面。

Ben看呆了，这是属于人类的泳姿吗，怎么能游得这么动人。

“你怎么不下来？不是你说想游泳吗？”快速游完几个来回，Matt趴到池边，晃晃金发上的水珠，扬起尖下巴问Ben。

Ben点点头，也脱掉全身的衣服，光 裸着下到水里。

Matt正要再滑进水下，Ben拉住他的手，让他等一下。

“干什么？”Matt睁大蓝眼睛问。

Ben觉得很难以启齿似的，迟疑着没说话，只是利用身高和体型优势渐渐把Matt逼到角落里。

“Matt，”良久，他下定决心开口，“你知道我很多秘密对不对，我也知道你的，所以我们可以放心把秘密告诉彼此。你老实跟我说，我保证不告诉别人，你是不是一条人鱼？”

Matt微微仰头看着他，听他噼里啪啦说完一串，呆楞两秒，忽然笑出来，戳戳Ben日渐膨胀的胸膛：“Ben，你是不是长个长傻了？”

“我⋯⋯”Ben似乎也觉得自己很离谱，不知道该说什么，一个劲离Matt越来越近，好像这样就能更接近真相一样。

“你再近一点就要亲到我了。”Matt眨眨蓝眼睛看着他说。

Ben还是没说话，回视Matt，习惯性又近了一步。

两人的前胸几乎碰上，池水贴着赤裸的身体荡来荡去。

Matt忽然踮起脚，扶着Ben的肩膀在他的唇上轻轻亲了下。

然后迅速退开静静看Ben的反应。

Ben像得到一个宝贵的答案，不管是不是他想要的，急忙抓住不放。

他一把抱住Matt，拉进怀里低头含住那两片软软的嘴唇。

一股清甜的海洋香气扑面而来。

即使过了青春期，Matt的身体依然像少年时期那样单薄柔韧，气质也是，挥之不去的天蓝色的少年感，紧脆透明。

Ben紧紧抱住他，狂热吸取他口中甜蜜的津液，双手从怀里人的后背摸到腰臀，在弹软的臀 瓣上来回揉搓。

Ben的手指不知不觉沿着臀缝来到中间那个小小的入口处，心里懊悔着没带作案工具，在洞口徘徊的手指却很轻易地捅了进去，还在柔嫩的肠壁上摸到些粘滑的液体。

Ben惊讶了下，低头看向Matt。

怀中人垂着头，露出的耳尖发红，靠着他的胸膛，慢慢抬起一腿环住他的腰。

Ben欣喜地会意，马上扶住他抬起的腿，胯间肿胀的巨物撑开肛口一点点顶入。

单腿着地的Matt渐渐被大力顶弄得浮在水里，借着池水的浮力，两腿漂到Ben的身侧，随着Ben越来越重的节奏搅起无数水花。

哗啦哗啦的水声掩盖了Matt低低的呻吟。

初尝禁果就被Ben连着做了两次，Matt酸软的双腿在水里漂浮，被Ben搂着靠在池边休息。

高大的男孩捋顺眼前的金发，轻喘着柔声诱哄道：“Matt，真的不能变出鱼尾给我看吗？我很想念我的小人鱼，让我看看他好不好？”

Matt微微撅嘴抬眼看看他，为难地低下头。

忽然，水池里亮了一下，Matt合拢的双腿变成银白色的细长鱼尾，优雅的流线和鱼尾上细密的鳞片微微闪光，池底都被映亮。

Ben一脸不可置信。

他的小人鱼长这么大了。

褪去圆润稚气的轮廓，儿时颈边的鳃丝也没有了，清瘦的人类上半身完全是Matt的样子，腰以下的鱼尾变得更细长，优美，和坚韧。

Matt抿着嘴，有点害羞似的没有看Ben。

“Matt，你真美⋯⋯”男孩呆呆说。

“哼。”

Ben不可思议地再次抱住他。爱不释手在他腰臀一带，原本肉鼓鼓的屁股的位置抚摸。变成了鱼尾，那里依然有浑圆流畅的曲线，摸上去温凉细腻的触感像远方的星辰。

Ben的手在前面的腹鳞附近摸索。察觉他意图的Matt睁大眼。

“你⋯⋯”

“让我试试，进不去就停下来。”

Ben很快在还处于高潮余韵中的身体上找到软化外露的生殖孔，孔洞外面流出一些淡蓝色的透明黏液，Ben不知道那是什么，料想是人鱼动情后天生能分泌出润滑物质。他把自己又硬起来的家伙对准洞口，Matt紧张地抱紧了他，但是没有阻止。

他试着挤进一个头部进去，Matt闭上眼。

“痛吗？”Ben压抑着喘息问。

“还、还好⋯⋯”

于是Ben握住他的后臀，将他缓缓压向自己，有一种明显的捅开什么的感觉，也许人鱼也像处子一样，第一次会有层薄膜的阻碍。

里面异常温暖，紧致，泥泞。

Matt微微蹙眉，睫毛也在煽动。

Ben全根没入后，一边在Matt脸颊颈侧落下轻吻，一边在他的腰侧臀胯抚摸帮他放松。

然后浅浅抽动。

更多的淡蓝色液体从两人结合处溢出，粘腻的抽插声和掀起的水浪在空旷的游泳馆里传出很远。

随着Ben的力道加重和加快，垂在他两腿间细长的鱼尾开始难耐地摆动。

Matt仰着头，抓紧Ben的肩膀，承受他的亲吻和侵犯，紧闭的眼角边有晶莹的液体滑下，在空中变成透明的蓝色结晶，一粒粒落进荧光水池里。

颤抖的呼吸分不清是痛苦还是欢愉。

鱼形第一次大概很痛，但是为了让Ben快乐他默默忍耐下来，直到受不了Ben狂猛的冲刺开始啜泣求饶。

Ben心里很想怜爱地轻拿轻放，让第一次有个柔情蜜意的回忆，但是血气上涌的年轻人有时控制不住自己，他一只手臂用力箍紧怀里扭动的小人鱼，另一只按住后臀处的鱼尾，让Matt滑腻的下体完全贴合住自己，好进入得更深。

他在Matt耳边粗喘着低语，“我就知道是你⋯⋯你回来找我了是不是？这么多年不告诉我，该不该惩罚你？”

Matt在他颈窝里摇摇头，“不⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯”

Ben看着闭眼脸颊涨红的Matt，清晰记起小时候掀开塑胶袋被里面的小家伙击中的时刻。

人鱼真是种温顺的生物。

还是只有他的人鱼是这样？

Ben最后射进那个小小的孔洞里，拔出时一股淡蓝色的体液涌出，夹杂着他浊白的精液，在被照亮的池水中散开，漂荡。

水池里的瓷砖蓝得晃眼。

 

 

Ben从梦里醒来，一眼看到头顶的蓝天。他茫然思索了一会儿阿兹海默症会不会让人产生幻觉，不然他怎么会突然看到自己和人鱼形态的Matt激烈交合这么生猛魔幻的画面呢。

“你醒啦。”

Ben转头，看到和他一样白发苍苍，身体松弛的Matt笑笑对他说，想起来他们正在悬崖别墅的泳池边晒太阳，他不小心睡着了。

“Matt，真奇怪，”Ben说，“我怎么会以为你是条人鱼呢？”

Matt用“不然呢”的眼神看着他，Ben吓了一跳，“该不会是真的吧？但是⋯⋯人鱼怎么会变老？”

Matt无奈地说：“任谁活了八百年，都会有点变老吧？”

“呃，但是⋯⋯”Ben“但是”半天，终于想到什么欣慰地接下去，“对了，人鱼不是雌雄同体么，那你怎么没给我生下几条小人鱼？”

他刚说完，就听到一个笑嘻嘻的小嗓子从花丛那边冒出来：“爷爷的老年痴呆症越来越厉害了，连我们都不记得了。”

接着几条亮晶晶的鱼尾从阳光下闪过，跃进湛蓝的泳池里，把池底映得像夜晚的灯火。

Ben眨眨眼，颤巍巍站起来。

“Matt，扶我去睡一觉。”

 

 

FIN


End file.
